bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Haile Tempesta Boreale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820317 |no = 8157 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |description = Una maga guerriera fuorilegge Deva del mondo di Eneroth. Dopo la sconfitta per mano del Distruttore, Haile fu salvata da una banda di cacciatori Morokai. Scoprì con stupore che c'erano dei Deva che vivevano tra loro, e non come schiavi, bensì come loro pari. Avendo sempre visto i Morokai come nemici mortali dei Deva, inizialmente Haile era diffidente con la gente che la circondava. Tuttavia, visto lo stile di vita solitario che aveva sperimentato dietro i confini delle mura cittadine, l'incontro con i Morokai risvegliò la sua curiosità. Haile scelse di approfondire la sua conoscenza dei Morokai come aveva fatto un tempo per scoprire i misteri della magia, e adottò nuovi ideali e un nuovo stile di vita. Anche se il suo temperamento non era cambiato, iniziò a usare le sue abilità per proteggere i suoi nuovi ideali e impedire ad altre persone di diventare vittime di guerra, qualsiasi fossero le loro origini. Conosciuta come la "Regina Ardente di Ghiaccio" fuorilegge, Haile continuò a contrastare i tentativi di guerra di entrambe le nazioni, sperando di contribuire all'inizio di una nuova era di pace. |summon = Questo potere mi è stato conferito per un bene superiore. Soltanto con la pace potremo prosperare e crescere! |fusion = Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto vuoi ancora aiutarmi? Ah! Molto bene, insieme porremo fine a quest'inutile sofferenza! |evolution = Gli errori del mio passato servono soltanto a rafforzarmi. Chiamami come vuoi, ma non mi inchinerò davanti a nessun nemico! |hp_base = 4741 |atk_base = 1886 |def_base = 1666 |rec_base = 1635 |hp_lord = 6774 |atk_lord = 2650 |def_lord = 2381 |rec_lord = 2336 |hp_anima = 7666 |rec_anima = 2098 |atk_breaker = 2933 |def_breaker = 2143 |def_guardian = 2619 |atk_guardian = 2455 |hp_oracle = 6714 |rec_oracle = 2693 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ccant = 48 |ls = Influsso Boreale |lsdescription = +30% a tutti i parametri; grande aumento della velocità di riempimento della barra BB; grande aumento del rilascio di CB e CC; grande aumento di ATT BB |lseffect =* * * * |lsnote = 50% boost to BB fill rate, 25% boost to BC,HC drop rate, 150% boost to BB Atk |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Defense/Recovery/Brave Burst |bb = Diamante di Ghiaccio |bbdescription = Potente combo di 18 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; ripristina gradualmente la barra BB per 3 turni; aumenta di molto ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; aumenta la velocità di riempimento della barra BB per 3 turni |bbnote = +6 BC/Turn, 130% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 50% boost to BB fill rate |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 30 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 290 |sbb = Bastille Azzurra |sbbdescription = Combo di 20 potenti attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; aumenta la barra BB; aumenta ATT BB per 3 turni; probabile riduzione ATT e DIF per 1 turno |sbbnote = +8 BC on use (not for 3 turns, but instant), 200% boost to BB Atk, 50% chance to reduce Atk, Def by 50% |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 20 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 26 |ccsbbt = 20 |sbbmultiplier = 540 |ubb = Solstizio d'Inverno |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 22 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici; notevole aumento della barra BB per 3 turni; massiccio aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni; grande aumento di ATT BB per 2 turni |ubbnote = +50 BC/Turn, 200% boost to Atk, Def, Rec, 500% boost to BB Atk |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ccubbt = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1200 |es = Regina Ardente di Ghiaccio |esitem = Bastoghiaccio |esdescription = +20% a tutti i parametri; aumenta la barra BB quando attacchi se equipaggi il Bastoghiaccio |esnote = +8 BC |bb1 =* * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * * |sbb10 =* * * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 820316 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Collisione con Eneroth |addcatname = Haile 7 }}